In the past various types of optic systems have been utilized. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,764 to L. Sica et al. relates to a phase conjugate interferometer. The interferometer is generally made up of a laser beam source, first and second beam splitters, a phase conjugate mirror, an angularly adjustable mirror, a surface to be evaluated and an imaging or film recording means. By reason of the beam splitters together with the mirrors, the laser source beam can be directed to the surface to be evaluated and the reflected/combined beams that stem from the surface-reflected source beam are utilized to provide an interferometer pattern on the resolving means for evaluating the characteristics of the surface being evaluated, e.g. rough. U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,247 to R. E. Epworth discloses an optic transmission system for use in free space or with a waveguide means such as an optical fiber. The system is generally made up of a light source, a modulating interferometer at the light transmitting station and a demodulating interferometer at the receiving station along with a photodetector. The system is inoperable unless linked by free space, fiberglass or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,867 relates to a laser driven device for heterodyne detection of an optical image or target. The device is generally made up of a laser source, an amplifier crystal, frequency shifting means, and photodetector means. The laser source means is simultaneously directed toward an object to be detected and to the amplifier crystal for effecting operation of same. The reflected beam from the target is separated with one separated portion being directed to the amplifier crystal and the other separated portion being directed to the frequency shifting means. The amplified output and the frequency shifted output are then combined to provide an interference output for evaluation by the photodetection means as to the nature of the target detected by the laser beam. However, none of the afore discussed references were remotely concerned with an improved laser-driven two-way optic communication system for use in the atmosphere that effectively compensates for the degradative effects of the atmosphere.